Noctus (Earth-Prime)
Bio Manny has been trained by a monk named Monk Nach't Tule. Monk Nach't Tule taught Manny 55 fighting styles. Manny had different aliases over the years. Example; Bumble Bee Boy, Blue Ranger, Bee Sting, Ninja, Visions Manmyster and Ultimate Ninja. Manny finally thought on Risk when he turned 17 in the year 2018. Manny doesn't kill unless if absolute necessary and when he does he does it quick. He fights with honor,justice,liberty and vengeance. He has a superior intellect. He has an IQ of 220 which is a lot. When Manny turns 25 he makes a company called "Start The Project Enterprises", Manny has decent degrees in Computer and Electronic Engineering, Mechanism, Software Designing and Video Game Programming. At the age of 21 Manny became an officer of logistics and he became a detective at the same time, that is when he has been handed a gun and he shot a guy, Manny didn't kill him but the guy was suffering and the bullet was infecting his insides, that is when Manny understood he didn't want to use guns unless if they are less harmful like Electric Blasters. Manny is terrified of clowns! Manny has a W.R.E.I.L.D. Code Name it is Risuku Fengxian which both mean Risk but the first one is in Japanese and the other is in Chinese! Ryukin (Dragon Master who taught Monk Nach't Tule) has gave Manny all of his powers before he died but it Manny discovers these powers over the course of years! Risk's ego names contain of The Masked Adventurer, The Vengeance Seeking Hero, The Nightcrawller, The Daywalker, The Son Of The Devil, The Strategist, The Stalker, The Dragon, The Ninja, The Samurai, The Ronin, The Shogun, The Technologist, The Assassin, The Boss, The Tank and The Legend The Dragon Saint Alias (Alter Ego): August "Manny Peter" Garrett Manny also took on the legacy of Green Ronin for two years 19-21 in Japan. He was hired by the original Green Ronin who worked with the American Athenian but since he is so old he turned evil. Green Ronin was infected by an alien life form that took over the serum that made AA who he was. Manny took down the original GR with Sakuya and Notoriety. When Manny defeated him he got the revamped GR suit and that became his inspiration for the Bombraider armor he makes later on in his life. Risuku Ryu 6'2'' Tall 01/01/2001 Born '"I don't fear death, I accept it!" ' ' '~ Risk Manny is vulnerable to extreme heat and pressure, Manny can also die from combustion but the main way to kill him is to cut off his head but his skin layers are very strong and the easiest way to cut through that is very sharp croncranium. Don't put Manny inside of a power source because he can absorb it and turn into it for a while and figure out a way to survive. | Intelligence = 5 | Strength = 4 | Speed = 2.5 | Durability = 3 | Energy Projection = 6 | Fighting Skills = 7 Manny also made Senso Armor for all of his Cosmic Strikers team but Assassinator also stole the schematics for it so a lot of heroes and villains have Senso Armor. Risk's Powers Healing Factor: Manny can heal pretty fast, only applies to flesh wounds and internal wounds, Manny can't heal any limbs unless they are stitched back on and they have 2 whole days to heal. (Gets When 17 Years Old) Enhanced Stamina: Even the healthiest athletes can't beat Manny's stamina (Gets When 17 Years Old) Controls Insects: Manny can command insects (Gets When 5 Years Old) Enhanced Speed: Manny's highest running speed recorded is 100 MPH it is possible to be max 150 MPH (Gets Fully When 27 But In between 17-27 it progressively gets faster) Enhanced Strength: Manny can lift maximum 800 LBS (Gets When 27 But In Between 17-27 It Progressively Gets Stronger) Elements: Ice,Fire,Earth,Air,Electricity and Spirit (Full Unlocked At The Age Of 30 But Discovers It At The Age Of 17) Telekinesis: Manny can use this ability (Gets When 25 Years Old) Enhanced Agility: Manny is more flexible also (Gets When 17 Years Old) Enhanced Reflexes: His reflexes are as quick as his fastest running speed (Gets When 17 Years Old) Telepathy: Bring back in forth memories (Gets When 25 Years Old) Teleportation: When Manny teleports he extracts a shadow like cloud of smoke around the area he left (Gets When 30 Years Old) Mind Control: Control minds of people (Gets When 35 Years Old) Dragon Claws: Manny has retractable and throw able dragon claws made out of his inner "Dragon Spirit" but only in his feet and hands so they also help with climbing if he needs to. (Gets When 30 When He Finds Drago And Naga) Blade Storm: Manny can use everything he has and he will unleash his retractable and throw able shuriken claws. (Gets When 27 Years Old) Cloaking ~ Manny can cloak himself and turn invisible Gets When 20 Years Old) Elemental Titan - Can turn into a hulking brute-like creature that is made out of all the elements swirling around him (Gets When 32 Years Old) Dragon - This is only possible if he channels his ultimate spirit and turns into an unstoppable Dragon (Gets When 30 Years Old But Uses It When 40 and after) Demon - Since Manny is half demon he can turn into an Inferno Demon (His ultimate Demon form because if this for goes through all it's stages it can melt the Universe as we know it. The stages are Orange, Red, Yellow, Blue, Green, Purple, Pink, Orange, Black and White), Tundra Demon (his weakest Demon form but is still very strong is the embodiment of cold to freezing temperature and can freeze a whole Dimension depending on how angry he is) or a Prodigal Demon (which is a mind and body demon who drains power) (Gets When 35 Years Old After He Meets His Father BROWSER) Call Forth A Dragon - Manny Gets To Call For A Mountable And Pet Dragon To Help Fight And Ride On (Gets At Age 21) Weapons Manny is basically a ninja he uses the environment and weapons he made himself, he has Dual Katana Blades that are called "Doragonburēdo" it means dragon blades. He has a special retractable metal bo staff he calls "Boob" he uses a phrase, "I am gonna hit you with my boob!" Manny is also a master at archery. He has a Bow called "Yumiya" By the time he becomes Risk he already has daisho blades (Katana and Wakizashi blade). Manny also made his own A.I which her name is Azami, she has a Japanese Woman voice and she is very smart! Azami can help Risk do whatever he wants and Azami recognizes all of Risk's friends and foes and she is the most powerful and most advanced Human made technological artificial intelligence! Azami — Japanese for “thristle flower.” When Manny turns 25 he makes his own shield that he can just summon with his mind and it protects him wherever he wants it to protect. Manny also earns the ultimate dragon sword that can split in half to make two swords. Manny usually uses it with one hand and the shield in the other. The ultimate dragon katana is called "Hiryu" and wields it with two hands if he doesn't have his shield wielded or if he has his ultimate turtle wakizashi blade called "Hikame" but if he wants to wield both sword and dagger then he will say "Daisho". Fighting Styles Mashu Ninjutsu (A Fight Style Manny Has Made Up That Combines All His Fighting, Gymnastics and Dancing Knowledge Into One) Chinese Wushu Japanese Ninjutsu Karate Kick Boxing Boxing Judo Animal Street Fighting/Common Knowledge Sumo Muay Thai Taekwondo Jujitsu Coreeda Tai-Chi Kai/Chi/Qi Kung Fu Wrestling Brazillian Jiu-Jitsu Jeet Kune Do Weapons *Archery *Knife fighting *Stick fighting *Swordsmanship *Melee weapons Ect! Elemental Powers (In Depth) This is the Elements in Depth and the other picture is the elements opposing each other Cool right? It's basically what Risk can do but his full potential unlocks at the age of 32!!! Earth-Prime 3D Concept Renders This is the first 3D render of Risk and it shows a 3D render of Risk in DC Universe Online (MMORPG) for Ps3,PS4 and PC. It is Risk's main look and it has a kevlar unitard under the costume and the armored parts are the cod-piece, feet, hands and head! This look isn't final but it is the first concept look, Risk wont look exactly like this since it is owned my SOE and Warner Bros. (DC Comics), the offical concept will be coming out soon and will be made by artists Samir Walker and Jordy C. We are also in a clan for a few games the official webeste is here ~ clanninjagang.weebly.com and there is a free android app too! More Concept Keep in mind this is just concept art, very bad ass concept art but just concept art. Make Your Own Hero Or Villain go have fun, just do it! Copyright 3/9/2015.